


The Blues

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 6teen
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jonesy has a slight obsession with blue.





	The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own '6teen' nor am I profiting off this.

"Why do you have such an obsession with blue?" Jude asks, pulling on the sash of his robe, "You even have on blue underwear." 

Jonesy lifts his chin, seemingly proud of matching. 

"What do you have against blue? I thought you were all about the calm and cooling colors." 

Jude shrugs, pulling on the waistband of his underwear. Jonesy lifts his hips, sighing as he pulls and tugs until it settles bunched at his knees. 

"So, not everything is blue then?" He snickers, dragging his blunt nails through the mat of dark pubic hair. 

"I tried once."

"Good enough, bro."


End file.
